¿Coincidencia?
by Betsy Black
Summary: Todo puede pasar en un baño ¿No es así? A Myrtle la asesinaron, a Katie la hechizaron, a Hermione la atacó un Troll. ¿Le podrá pasar algo más?... —Protección-susurró —Muy inteligente brujita
1. Terminamos

**HOLA, HAY ALGUIEN, OH SI TU ! NO IGNORES ESTO !**

_Miren esto contiene LEMON, okay esto es una idea que no se de donde nació pero aquí está, abajo les dejare una notita hahahaha leanla y respondan con un review, o como ustedes deseen..._

_Todos los personajes, objetos, lugares, etc, que aparecieron en Harry Potter son de la reina J.K Rowling, lo demás es mío_

_..No se olviden de la nota.._

_Los dejo ¡A leer!_

* * *

Hermione se encontraba sentada a horcajadas en las piernas de Ron, besando a este con una pasión desenfrenada, esta era la tercera vez que lo hacían, no es que no le gustara solo que Ron no la complacía del todo, jamás le a dado un orgasmo y eso es mucho decir, Hermione estaba segura que si esta vez no funcionaba tendría que hacer algo…

Ron no sabía porque no estaba cómodo, Hermione parecía que era mejor que el en eso del sexo, él sabía que no la complacía por completo pero en cambio ella sabía hacerle hasta lo inimaginable, siempre con su porte, su estilo, su sensualidad. En cambio él siempre era brusco, no la tocaba lo suficiente y a sabiendas de eso no sabía el porqué de que Hermione siguiera con él.

Una mano en su pantalón lo hizo tensarse y detener sus pensamientos. Hermione sonrió ante la reacción de él y él pensaba que ella se veía tan hermosa, ahí fue cuando no se permitió seguir con eso, así que con todo el tacto que pudo, llevo sus manos hacia donde estaban las de ella y las unió con las suyas y al final separando sus labios de los de ella.

-Hermione- dijo con voz ronca e indecisión, él no quería eso, no lo deseaba, pero sabía que era lo mejor para ambos porque si no lo terminaban bien acabaría muy mal- cre…creo que debemos… acabar co-con esto-termino tartamudeando.

Hermione se tensó por completo, pensó que si alguien iba a romper la relación iba a ser ella porque Ron jamás tendría argumentos justos y válidos para ello, no es que no pensara que ella no los tenía pero Ron valla que llevaba innumerables. Pero esto revesaba sus límites jamás se lo espero, realmente pensó que ella y el tendrían un futuro, bueno, con hijos, pero que estaba pensando. En ese momento estaba choqueada, viendo en cámara lenta todos sus planes desmoronándose frente a sus ojos, el futuro, su supuesta familia, hasta había pensado cuantos hijos iba a tener, pero como siempre lo que planeas jamás sale como tu deseas. Así que arrastrada por la inercia, se separó poniendo espacio entre ellos.

Cerrando los ojos, aparición un sillón frente a la cama al otro lado de la habitación, en la sala de Menesteres, en el séptimo piso de Hogwarts, ya debían de ser mas de las 9 y sin embargo ella estaba a ahí, rompiendo las reglas, _irónico _se dijo mentalmente.

Sentándose con una sutileza de la cual no se percató, miro al hombre que tenía enfrente detallándolo detenidamente sin mediar palabra, pero ¿qué le podía decir?. No estaba del todo en desacuerdo con él, ella sabía que su noviazgo tenía que terminar, algo dentro de ella lo gritaba. Ella también lo había pensado días antes.

Bajando la vista hacia sus manos que estaban posicionadas sobre su ahora arrugada falda, y hablo sorprendiendo a Ron y a sí misma.

-Yo…yo también lo creo- termino exhalando un aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo

-Ah sí?-pregunto estupefacto Ronald- Digo ¡sí!, mira …Hermione yo, yo te quiero muchísimo y tú lo sabes…

-Ron-lo interrumpió con voz dulce, haciendo que Ron exhalara y le dirigiera una sonrisa tímida- no te preocupes, enserio, se lo que quieres decir, y quiero que sepas que seguimos igual que antes-prosiguió viendo que el Wesley que tenía enfrente no entendió- siendo los mejores amigos unidos por un troll…

Ron para esto sonrió sinceramente, el jamás pensó que al terminar seria así, como, si te quitaras un peso de encima. Porque así termino, ambos por su lado, siendo felices, siguiendo con su vida. Siempre creyó, desde el principio que con Hermione se casaría, que equivocado estaba.

Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa camino hacia el y extendiéndole los brazos lo abrazo como un oso de felpa, como el hermano que era y que estaba orgullosa de tener, al separarse le dijo un quedo pero significativo "Te quiero" para el cual el respondió "Yo también" y así ella salió de la sala de menesteres caminado rápidamente aprovechando que Ron se había quedado dentro, ella aunque sabía disimular estaba excitada, no sabía cómo Ron no saciaba lo que ella pedía, lo que quería, lo que necesitaba.

A sabiendas que ya era tarde y las rondas habían acabado bajo al cuarto quinto piso directamente al baño de perfectos pero se detuvo a muy pocos pasos antes de la entrada, por unos ruidos extraños, eran de un humano por supuesto, eran inconfundibles, pues ella los había producido cuando se entraba en una situación de estimulamiento con su mano, ya que su EX novio no hacia eso por ella.

Así que con el menor ruido que pudo, se encamino de nuevo al baño y, abriendo la puerta sigilosamente, casi se paraliza por lo que ve.

Pero no se quedó así, Hermione venia por algo y no se iría sin lo que vino a buscar.

.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Draco no sabía que le estaba pasando, este año, cuando entro, seguía igual, en el mismo puesto, le llovían las chicas como siempre, pero demonios no sabía cuál era el puto problema.

Okay, Voldemord cayo y también las caretas que teníamos la mayoría de los sangre limpia.

Cierto hace un mes que no tenía sexo pero eso cualquiera lo puede tolerar y más el que se considera lo suficientemente maduro para controlar sus hormonas, pero los gemidos que escucho al pasar cerca de la sala de menesteres, lo prendieron y su subconsciente mando esas señales hacia su punto bajo, pero lo extraño era que solo fue un pequeño jadeo, solo eso, después cuando se quedó rondando cerca de aquel punto no volvió a escuchar nada, absoluto y total silencio, asi que pensó que se debía a solo toqueteo de un par de tortolos imbéciles que estaban desinformados de los horarios, y como su condición entre su entrepierna no le permitida arruinar el momento que se desarrolló dentro, terminando su ronda se dirigió al quinto piso molesto.

Al llegar se desabrocho el cinto y lo dejo a un lado. Como sabía que nadie más entraría a ese lugar y nadie más estaba por ahí bajo su pantalón y su bóxer dejando su pene erecto visible y así tomándolo con su mano y subiéndola de arriba abajo se comenzó a masturbar emitiendo sonidos de su garganta.

Pero una mano delicada, lo tomo por sorpresa, se paralizo de inmediato pero el recorrido que hacia esa mano que no conocía de donde provenía, iba hacia la suya propia y lo más interesante es que al llegar a su destino que era su miembro a todo su _esplendor_, quito su mano para posar la suya pero al sentir el calor de otra persona y sentir unos senos erectos en su espalda lo hicieron recapacitar, pero lo que en verdad lo convirtió en piedra fue el susurro junto a su oído.

* * *

_¡Listo! _

_¿Qué les pareció?¿Lo continuo? o ¿Lo dejo en dos capítulos? pero lo mas importante de todo ¡¿Lo hice bien?! _

_Lo que quería era picarlos, ¿Funciono? es mi primer fic, please dejen reviews _

_Los quiero, cariños_

**_Betsy Black_**


	2. Placer

**HOLA, TE HABLO A TI QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ESTO PORQUE ESTA EN NEGRITAS Y MAYÚSCULA !**

_Bueno antes que nada, les quiero agradecer a ustedes, que siguen y les gusta este fic, se que no es muy fácil esperar con ansias el otro capitulo, créanme, yo estoy tambien en sus zapatos, y por eso les prometo que mis actualizaciones no van a exceder el mes ¿Vale? Hasta tratare de actualizar cada semana, pero no prometo nada... Bueno los dejo para no atarantarlos_

_Ya lo saben pero se los dire, todo lo referente a Harry Potter le pertenece a la reina J.K Rowling_

_¡ A leer se ha dicho !_

* * *

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

Una mano delicada, lo tomo por sorpresa, se paralizo de inmediato pero el recorrido que hacia esa mano que no conocía de donde provenía, iba hacia la suya propia y lo más interesante es que al llegar a su destino que era su miembro a todo su esplendor, quito su mano para posar la suya pero al sentir el calor de otra persona y sentir unos senos erectos en su espalda lo hicieron recapacitar, pero lo que en verdad lo convirtió en piedra fue el susurro junto a su oído.

* * *

-Hola _Draco,_ por que tan solo-Dijo Hermione con un tono de tímido, bajo, pero muy _sensual_, y al final dándole un lametón del cuello hasta la oreja de Draco.

Para Hermione esto era nuevo, no se sentía orgullosa pero sabía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo porque la piel de Draco Malfoy se erizo y eso fue un incentivo. No pudo seguir con sus divagaciones porque de un empujón quedo atrapada entre la pared y un Malfoy con las pupilas dilatadas y la respiración un poco acelerada. Lo miro seria pero con un toque pícaro, bajo su vista y vio como el pene de Malfoy era evidentemente más grande que el de Ron y al subir la vista no pudo evitar sonreír, pero no era de esas sonrisas que de felicidad solamente sino de cuando una niña traviesa la han descubierto en medio de una travesura, para esto Malfoy le devolvió la sonrisa.

No sabía cómo explicarlo, solo bajo pensando que estaría solo, para satisfacerse por sí mismo y de repente Granger se te pone enfrente, y eso es mucho decir ya que anda con la comadreja, le agrado como dijo su nombre y también la forma en que lo tocaba y él no se iba a quedar atrás, pero algo debía de estar haciendo Granger a esas horas ahí, y se lo iba a decir.

-Lo mismo digo _Hermione _–dijo con voz más rasposa de lo que pensaba, y agregó- ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Si te digo que lo mismo que tú, no me creerías ¿cierto?- dijo sintiendo que algo se removía dentro de ella al escuchar su nombre provenir de esos labios que lucían ahora más apetitosos.

No se lo creía ni ella misma, ¡de donde le salían las palabras!

-Tal vez- dijo al mismo tiempo que empujaba a Hermione más hacia la pared y la apretaba poniendo en contacto sus senos con su pecho y caderas contra caderas, para esto Hermione y Draco gimieron a unísono.

-Así que la comadreja tampoco es bueno en eso- dijo Draco al mismo tiempo que tomaba con una mano el seno de Hermione y ella gemía de placer, a él le gustaba ese sonido

Hermione al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar que una carcajada saliera de su boca junto con un gemido más fuerte, y para esto Malfoy sonrió

-No te quitare esa idea porque es la verdad- contesto moviendo sus cadera hacia Draco y para esto el gimió- espero que tu si sepas, a menos que tocar a una sangre sucia como yo no te apetezca- termino con amargura cerrando los ojos, ya se iba a retirar pero como si su acompañante le hubiese leído la mente, la agarro con más fuerza de la necesaria. Al hacer ese movimiento él la aplasto haciendo que sus cuerpos se frotaran uno con el otro y con un movimiento rápido Draco unió sus labios con los de ella.

Primero él fue dulce, ella no se lo esperaba así que también fue a si ritmo, pero algo en Hermione se prendió y comenzó a subir el nivel del beso, y junto con el, el deseo también creció. Hermione ya sentía que le faltaba algo, que tenía un espacio vacío en su ser. Para esto separo el beso y miro a Draco a los ojos y el pareció entender.

-Creo que tienes mucha ropa encima- dijo con voz más ronca de lo normal, y a esto Hermione solo pudo responder asintiendo frenéticamente, le fascinaba ese tono de voz.

El le desabotono los primeros botones de su blusa, pero la desesperación gano y después la arranco se un solo tirón dejando al descubierto su busto perfecto cubierto por un sostén de encaje verde, eso sí que lo sorprendió en demasía, una leona usando los colores de una serpiente, Hermione con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por las sensaciones provocadas por su némesis, no se percató de ese hecho, pero cuando no hubo movimiento alguno de su acompañante abrió los ojos y lo que encontró la puso más roja si eso era posible, ahí estaba Malfoy comiéndosela con la mirada, el movimiento de su mano lo siguió con cautela, y volteo a su destino que eran sus pechos, pero solo se dedicó a pasar sus dedos suavemente por su sostén, que era uno de los que más le gustaban por cierto, ese simple roce la hico gemir y eso provoco una sonrisa de autosuficiencia a Draco.

-Qué bonito..- Dijo con su típica manía de arrastrar las palabras arrancándoselo y tomando uno de sus pechos con fuerza haciéndola gemir fuertemente.

Hermione respondió con un beso fogoso y brusco jalando el cuello de Draco y cambiando de posición, quedando él atrapado.

-El tuyo también..-contesto Hermione con altanería mirando hacia abajo donde estaba su pene- ..muy bonito de hecho, tanto que lo quiero- dijo Hermione acercándose al su oído- dentó de mí.. ahora- termino mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Tranquila- le dijo seductoramente- Déjame complacerte- seguidas de estas palabras acaricio la vagina de Hermione, sobando su clítoris con vehemencia haciéndola retorcerse de placer y ahogar gemidos en su cuello.

Draco metió un dedo en ese orificio, que estaba muy mojado y caliente, viendo que a ella le encanto agrego otro y con movimientos certeros logro hacerla explotar de placer.

Dejándola lánguida por el placer producido anteriormente, la traslado al suelo con la respiración entrecortada, y colocándose sobre ella entre sus piernas, para esto ambos se miraban con las pupilas dilatadas, ambos sabían lo que venía, así que Hermione tomando la varita de Draco que era la que estaba más cerca, apunto hacia el pene erecto de Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa y para esto Draco trago grueso, pensando que se arrepentiría, pero sonrió igual que ella al escuchar un hechizo de protección, que más podía esperar, ¿Acaso no estaba con la bruja mas inteligente de Hogwarts?

-Protección- susurro Hermione

-Muy inteligente brujita

Después de decirlo, Draco de una estocada se sumergió en Hermione y gruño por lo caliente, mojada y estrecha que estaba, era lo mejor que había sentido nunca.

-¡Dracoooooooo!- gimió Hermione como jamás pensó hacerlo, sintiendo que la penetraba sin pudor, causándole dolor y placer mucho, pero mucho placer.

Hermione comenzó a mover las caderas, al compás de Draco, haciendo que este gruñera brutalmente su nombre, excitándola aún más.

Hermione ya no podía aguantar más, estaba al límite. Jamás pensó que se podía llegar a experimentar el tipo de placer que le estaba dando su compañero ex-mortifago, el chico malo, el príncipe de Slytherin, el que siempre la molesto, a quien ella le pego una cachetada. Rio para sus adentros pensado lo irónico que es ahora, antes el provocando molestos y malos recuerdos y ahora ella solo podría recordarlo haciéndola gemir como ningún otro.

Y pensando esas trivialidades, se corrió con un gritito de satisfacción con gemidos de ella y Draco, sintiendo como todos los músculos se engarrotaban para después pasar al paraíso, se sentía en las nubes, por segunda vez en la noche había tenido un orgasmo, de los primeros y de los mejores que seguramente tendrá en toda su vida.

Draco estaba en las mismas, estaba a punto, sintió cuando Hermione se corrió en su pene, se sintió increíble. Penetrándola fuerte en una, dos, tres estocadas firmes y precisas se corrió, como nunca y gruño de placer al oído de ella, y ella lo tomo de la cabeza para darle un beso, pero no como los anteriores, no, este era un beso lento pero apasionado y con cariño se atrevería a decir.

Hermione sintió, como Draco se corría dentro de ella, era increíble esa sensación, sientes que te llenan por dentro, escucho y sintió, como el gruñía en su oído, y fue por las emociones provocadas, por instinto le agarro la cabeza y lo beso transmitiendo lo que sentía.

Ambos, con las respiraciones entrecortadas después de tal beso con los ojos cerrados, Hermione los abrió y sonrió, no sabía porque así que le echo la culpa a las hormonas, y colocándose sobre Draco tomándolo desprevenido, le dijo muy cerca de su cara rozando sus narices

-¿Te digo algo y no se te suben los humos?

* * *

_¡Que tal!_

_¿Les quedo el ojo cuadrado? ¿Se esperaban mas? Espero que me lo hagan saber ¡eh! con lujo de detalle todo lo que sintieron al leerlo, porque se que dejaran Reviews cierto..¿Cierto? Yo se que si, asi que les dejo cariños de antemano ..._

_**Betsy Black**_

_PD: Enserio, dejen reviews, porfaaa !_


	3. Clase de Pociones

**¡ HOLA !**

_Les quiero agradecer muchísimo los reviews a: Farah Herondale, Alice Marie Fray, lovely joy, azu23blood y Rosa, las amo chicas, me dieron mucho animo, les agradezco muchísimo, enserio, trataré siempre de agradecerles por PM.  
_

_Bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo, se que debí de actualizar ayer, pero enserio lo siento muchísimo, créanme cuando en verdad no pueda actualizar será cuando no tenga Internet o no tenga nada de inspiración como lo que me esta sucediendo ahora._

_No les retraso mas la lectura así que .._

_¡ A leer !_

* * *

Hermione sintió, como Draco se corría dentro de ella, era increíble esa sensación, sientes que te llenan por dentro, escucho y sintió, como el gruñía en su oído, y fue por las emociones provocadas, por instinto le agarro la cabeza y lo beso transmitiendo lo que sentía.

Ambos, con las respiraciones entrecortadas después de tal beso con los ojos cerrados, Hermione los abrió y sonrió, no sabía porque así que le echo la culpa a las hormonas, y colocándose sobre Draco tomándolo desprevenido, le dijo muy cerca de su cara rozando sus narices

-¿Te digo algo y no se te suben los humos?

* * *

-Depende- Hermione lo miro reprobatoriamente así que dijo- De acuerdo dime, ¿Qué sucede?

Hermione descendió por un lado de su rostro hacia su cuello

-No es que haya tenido sexo con muchos pero… fue el mejor sexo de mi vida- dijo mordiéndole el cuello- que no se te suba el ego

-El mío también- dijo Draco apretándole los glúteos, y ella gimió

Draco vio como Hermione se levantaba lentamente de su cuerpo (ambos completamente desnudos) y se agachaba por sus bragas y su sostén verdes, y el disfrutaba de cual lentamente lo hacía, ya se había puesto todo excepto su falda, y él ya se había cambiado, aprovechando que ella no lo podía ver, se levantó sigilosamente, como tal serpiente que era y se colocó detrás de ella y pego sus caderas haciendo que los dos gimieran.

-¿Quisieras que se repitiera?- dijo Draco muy sexy, abrazándola por la espalda mientras que Hermione tomaba los brazos de él con sus manos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, posicionándose en su hombro, dejando su cuello para recibir un beso de Draco.

-¿Qué pasa si digo que no?- dijo deduciendo la respuesta

-No me importaría-dijo aun en el cuello-y te haría mía una y otra y otra vez- dijo a la vez que repartía besos por su cuello- No me importaría obligarte, te follaría fuerte y te haría gemir mi nombre- terminó dando un mordisco, haciendo que Hermione gimiera y que se le produjera calor en su entrepierna.

-Lo suponía-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y acariciaba los pectorales muy bien formados del rubio, dándole un beso apasionado, al cual Draco respondió gustoso. Al separarse con las respiraciones entrecortadas Hermione dijo en el cuello de Draco- Por supuesto que si me encantaría…. repetirlo- terminó dándole un mordisco como él se lo dio a ella. Draco gimió.

-Bien leoncita… yo te buscare….-lo dijo susurrando con voz rasposa, como una advertencia, un aviso

-Si es que no te encuentro primero

Se despidieron con un beso casto en los labios, Hermione salió primero, con un sentimiento de adrenalina y mordiéndose su labio inferior, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan viva, tan bien? ¿Qué seguiría? Era un desastre, como podía estar pasando eso.

Después pensaría eso, al fin y al cabo no estaba del todo mal, si no fuera por la tal vez ella ya no estuviera viva, tal vez. Además ya había terminado con Ron, no estaba engañando a nadie.

Con esa resolución por esa noche, llego a su recamara.

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

Draco se quedó en el baño de prefectos, tenía que tomar una ducha fría, abrió los grifos con agua y jabones aromáticos y de nuevo se quitó la ropa, se sumergió pensado en lo cabrona que puede ser la vida, jamás se imaginó que llegaría a follarse a Granger y lo peor es que estaba seguro que no solo era un polvo, estaba seguro, de que sería algo más, no solo porque era Granger la fruta prohibida, sino porque fue el mejor sexo que ha tenido en la vida, tenía miedo de que el asunto se le escapara de las manos, pero de algo estaba muy seguro..

-Estoy jodido- susurro para si con una sonrisa en el rostro y riendo en sus adentros.

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

Hermione estaba sentada con su amigo Harry tomando el desayuno, según Harry estaba de muy buen humor y muy risueña, después de que se lo dijo, ella se sonrojo, Harry rio divertido ante el sonrojo de su amiga y supo por dónde iban las cosas

-¿Tuviste buena noche?- pregunto Harry entre risas

-¿Qué? ¿Yo?- pregunto fingiendo extrañeza- claro que no, bueno, una noche, hmm, normal supongo, como todas, si, buena- Hermione termino su balbuceo tomando un poco de la taza de café que estaba tomando, pero casi lo regresa al ver entrar a Malfoy por la puerta del comedor y sostener contacto visual hasta que él toma asiento en la mesa de las serpientes. Él le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, solo a ella, antes de tomar asiento, ella se la regreso, y continuo charlando, no, más bien, escuchando a Harry sobre su siguiente partido de quiddicht que sería contra Ravenclaw.

Pero Hermione sentía la mirada del slytherin sobre ella.

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

Draco quiso levantarse tarde, tenía que idear la mejor manera de tener a la leona en un lugar solo para ellos dos. Al saber que nadie más tenía que entrar en la ducha, él se metió con su toalla y su ropa, al quitarse la camisa, pudo ver las marcas, muy notorias por cierto, que le había dejado la leona, en el hombro, en el cuello y en el abdomen _"¿Cómo habrá quedado ella?" _pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. Con ese pensamiento se sumergió en el agua que caía como cascada en su cabeza, termino la ducha, se cambió y salió rumbo al comedor, le iba a costar mucho verla y no poder besarla, ansiaba besarla, tomarla, porque sabía que ella estaría ahí con Potty y la Comadreja que por cierto era su novio.

Draco subía por las escaleras hacia el Gran Comedor con una sonrisa, mostrando su hilera de dientes perfectamente blancos, y riendo en sus adentros, y así entro al comedor, conectándose instantáneamente con unos ojos marrón avellana, brillaban como nunca jamás había visto brillar unos ojos, lo dejo sin aliento, era un brillo especial, un brillo solo para él, ¿Cómo lo sabía? No estaba seguro, solo sabía que así era y con ese sentimiento le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa y bajo la mirada sonrojada hacia Potter, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que la Calabaza no estaba, aun así, no le quito los ojos de encima.

Draco se sentó frente a Theodore y Pansy, enseguida de Blaise y comenzaron a hablar sobre el partido de Ravenclaw contra Griffindor, Pansy al escuchar el tema, decidió que desayunar era mejor. También observo la charla entre sus mejores amigos y de cómo Draco siempre tenía la mirada fija en algo, pero no le tomo importancia y pensó seriamente que debía de reforzar lazos de amistad con las chicas de slytherin, pero ciertamente no congeniaba con muchas.

Pero algo en el cuello de Draco le llamo la atención, un morete, no, un chupetón, una mordida, alguien estaba con Draco._ "¡Su vista fija!" _pensó, entonces ella dirigió su propia vista a donde estaba la de Draco, solo había dos chicas en esa dirección, Luna Lovegood era imposible, ella era tímida y dulce, y muy tierna, quien sabe, ella no porque además era su prima, la Lunática era obviamente pariente de los Malfoy, solamente viendo sus ojos y su cabello era suficiente, si agregar su tez pálida que caracterizaba a esa familia, rara chica.

Paso a su siguiente objetivo, era muy improbable, pero no imposible, ¿Podrá ser? No lo sabía pero lo averiguaría como fuese pero lo haría. Y ya tenía un plan, ese día harian parejas en clase de pociones.

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

-¿Sabes? no sé porque te esmeras tanto si saber que obtendrás la mejor calificación de la calase- Pansy se las había ingeniado para quedar en pareja con Granger, tuvo que inventarle un montón de cosas al Slughorn, que ya ni se acordaba y ahí se encontraba tratando de averiguar todo lo que pudiese.

Hermione estaba exasperada, no sabía cómo el profesor Slughorn le había asignado a la mismísima Pansy Parkinson, mejor amiga y Malfoy que por cierto, en lo que iba del día, no le había dejado de lanzar miradas, desde el desayuno casi siempre sentía un par de ojos grises clavados en ella. Pero lo más increíble de todo es que de Parkinson no había recibido ni un mínimo insulto de su parte. ¿¡ Le diría Draco !?

-Lo que sucede Parkinson es que yo no hago cosas mediocres- dijo en tono cortante

- Insinúas que yo si Hemione- Pansy respondió alzando las cejas sugestivamente, a ella Granger le daba igual, jamás le prestaba atención, claro siempre que lo hacia la insultaba pero eso era un papel que mantenía cuando Voldemort vivía, pero ahora no le importaba. Las cosas de la sangre y de las clases quedaron atrás, ese pensamiento era compartido por sus amigos.

-No pero viendo que no ayudas ni a revolver- dijo Hermione, revolviendo minuciosamente, acercándose al caldero, impresionada de que Parkinson le llamara por su nombre.

- Pues si no la sueltas, jamás podría tomarla no crees-Dijo Parkinson señalando la cuchara para revolver que Hermione sostenía. Ya obtuvo lo que necesitaba, justo en el cuello de Hermione había una marca igual a la de Draco, solo un poco más grande. Pansy sonrió satisfecha, tendría cuentas que arreglar con Malfoy, el muy hijo de puta no le dijo nada, ella era como su hermana, ¡Podía guardar el secreto! _"Ah pero me va a escuchar"_ se dijo a si misma Pansy

Hermione hasta ese momento pensó que siempre había hecho todo el trabajo y nadie se quejaba, esta era la primera vez que sucedía, pues siempre le tocaba con Ron o Harry pero ahora por promover el _acercamiento_ de casas, a cada griffindor le toco una serpiente y a ella le toco a Pansy

-Pues….Ya hice un poco más de la mitad de la poción Parkinson- dijo apenada Hermione porque sabía que ella tenía razón y un poco extrañada por la sonrisa de Parkinson, era una sonrisa que daba escalofríos, era como si hubiese descubierto algo que nadie más sabe- si quieres puedes hacer el resto- le comento rápidamente

- Dime Pansy Hermione, puedo llamarte así ¿cierto?- Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza para que la pelinegra siguiera- Bien, de acuerdo seguiré la poción de Ojos Abiertos, corrígeme las cosas que haga mal he – dijo Pansy riendo a lo último con la castaña

Las dos semanas que llevaban de séptimo año, Pansy y ella ni cruzaron miradas, el primer pensamiento de Hermione al escuchar el nombre de su pareja fue _"no me jodas"_, pero conociéndola y charlando amenamente sobre los chicos obsesionados con el quiddicht se dio cuenta que no era una mala persona y que si había posibilidad de una amistad, no la desaprovecharía, aunque fuese una serpiente.

Con ese último pensamiento la castaña puso suma atención en lo que estaba haciendo Pansy, no quería que la poción fallara en el último paso.

A tres calderos de distancia, Draco Malfoy estaba con los pelos de punta por su compañero, cabeza-rajada-Potter, mejor amigo de Hermione, pero por lo menos no le toco con la comadreja

-Entiende- Dijo un Draco desesperado pero con el mismo tono frio- es al sentido de las manecillas del reloj, a la derecha

Harry, molesto por el tono que uso el Hurón, tiro la cuchara con la que estaba removiendo la poción a la serpiente que estaba cómodamente sentado frente a él sin hacer absolutamente nada

-Toma- dijo sobresaltando a Draco, que veía el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo- si tanto sabes, ¡hazlo-tu-mismo!

Draco en vez de responder a la insinuación de el-niño-que-vivió-dos-veces le miro achicando los ojos y, para sorpresa de este, tomo la cuchara con toda parsimonia y camino hacia el caldero de la poción con la misma velocidad, cuando llego frente al caldero con cara-rajada enfrente miro la poción despectivamente y contra todo pronóstico retiro el caldero de peltre colocando el suyo, que era de cobre.

-Qué crees que haces- dijo Harry molesto, él había hecho todo al pie de la letra solo le faltaba la cocción y lo demás era mínimo.

- Las cosas correctamente- dijo el slytherin como si hablara del clima con una sonrisa de lado y dejando a un león furioso.

A Malfoy se le crispaban los dedos, Potter había aplicado mal las medidas al mortero pero a sabiendas de que si lo interrumpía le culparía a él por su error simplemente siguió observándolo hasta que vio que revolver también lo hacía mal, su tolerancia acabo.

Draco agito su varita y sonrió con suficiencia a sabiendas que quedaría perfecta, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que su "compañero" estaba muy distraído mirando con cara de incredulidad a una mesa donde provenían unas risas muy conocidas,

Dirigió su mirada hacia donde la tenía dirigida el griffindor y su quijada se desencajo.

Pansy y Hermione, juntas, riendo, amenamente, como mejores amigas, ¡Juntas!

Si, se había acostado con Hermione y sabía que no sería la última vez que lo harían, pero no sabía si ella lo quiera hacer público, ni él sabía lo que quería, solo que quería besarla y tenerla bajo su cuerpo gimiendo y gritando su nombre.

-¿Qué les pasa a esas dos?- Draco tan ensimismado estaba, que se sorprendió a si mismo preguntando en voz lo suficientemente alta para que su compañero de pociones lo escuchara

-No tengo ni la menor idea- Contesto el azabache sorprendiendo a Malfoy y a sí mismo, respondiendo una pregunta del rubio

Los dos fruncieron el ceño, pero no pudieron seguir hablando porque una explosión muy potente callo totalmente toda el aula. Nada más y nada menos que Longbotton junto a un Nott muy enojado que intentaba calmarse.

-Te dije claramente- dijo Nott arrastrando las palabras al más estilo slytherin que pudo- remueve tres no seis, ¡tres veces y a la izquierda!

-Lo..lo siento- dijo un Neville muy apenado y rojo hasta las orejas- pensé que dijiste tu izquierda

-Mi izquierda es tu izquierda aggg! – Dijo Theo como si fuera lo más obvio, pues lo era.

Todos se quedaron viendo la escena divertidos

-¡Terminamos!

Unas voces femeninas llamaron la atención del salón de pociones, teniendo todas las miradas sobre ellas más que de admiración de incredulidad, Hermione Granger trabajando colaborativamente con Pansy Parkinson quien lo diría

* * *

_**Tchan, tchan, tchan...**_

_¡ Les dejo cariños, sus cariños mandenmelos como reviews y los aceptare con muchisimo gusto, los y las amoo Gracias por todo y les actualizo en una semana !_


	4. ¿Apuestas?

**_¡HOLA !_**

_Enserio no saben que feliz estoy, ustedes son súper lindas y lindos, no saben cuan importante es que ustedes me dirígan un review, me den follow o fav. es una sensación tan padre, es mi primer fic, se que se van a cansar de leerlo, pero jamás de los jamases pensé que a alguien le gustara lo que escribía, valla sorpresa, de nuevo MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

* * *

**ANTERIORMENTE**

-¿Qué les pasa a esas dos?

-No tengo ni la menor idea

Los dos fruncieron el ceño, pero no pudieron seguir hablando porque una explosión muy potente callo totalmente toda el aula.

-Te dije claramente- dijo Nott arrastrando las palabras al más estilo slytherin que pudo- remueve tres no seis, ¡tres veces y a la izquierda!

-Lo..lo siento- dijo un Neville muy apenado y rojo hasta las orejas- pensé que dijiste tu izquierda

-Mi izquierda es tu izquierda aggg! – Dijo Theo como si fuera lo más obvio, pues lo era.

Todos se quedaron viendo la escena divertidos

-¡Terminamos!

* * *

Unas voces femeninas llamaron la atención del salón de pociones, teniendo todas las miradas sobre ellas más que de admiración de incredulidad, Hermione Granger trabajando colaborativamente con Pansy Parkinson quien lo diría

-Grandioso, grandioso- dijo el profesor de pociones, Horace Slughorn que se acercaba con paso firme a la mesa donde estaban la griffindor y la slytherin y tomaba la cuchara- Veamos- dijo en un murmullo que solo las dos compañeras de pociones alcanzaron a escuchar-¡esplendido! –exclamo Horace- y como recompensa obtendrán una botella para cada una y ¡30 puntos para ambas casas!

-Valla, valla tenía que ser la sabelotodo Granger- dijo un rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro, tratando de llamar la atención de su leona

Hermione se sonrojo al ver la mirada de Malfoy recorriendo su cuerpo sin pudor. Se quedó en blanco, se sintió ridícula, y lo peor es que él se dio cuenta y eso solo la hizo sonrojar más si eso era posible y desvió su mirada de la de él, pero escucho una voz en su defensa, que no era de Harry ni de Ron.

-Draco- Dijo una Pansy molesta con tono de advertencia que a muchos paso desapercibido- no seas pesado, si no hiciste bien la poción no es nuestro problema- termino la pelinegra con una sonrisa maliciosa, sabía que meterse con el ego de su amigo, diciéndole que hacia mal las cosas, no, ¡Que hacia mal una poción!, no era lo mejor. Pero le molesto muchísimo que se quejara del trabajo que habían hecho ella misma y Hermione, que por cierto estaba roja como un tomate, Pansy se estaba carcajeando por dentro

Dejando a todo el grupo de alumnos que había en el aula sin habla, Draco reacciono, y no sabía que chingados hacer.

Malfoy cambio su mirada hacia la leona castaña que estaba parada enseguida de su amiga, la miro fijamente viendo todas las facciones de su rostro y ni puedo evitar pensar que se veía linda con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas y siguió observándola detenidamente mordiéndose su labio inferior.

Hermione impactada quería decir algo pero simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca y dejando de ver a su amiga pelinegra, volteo su cara hacia Malfoy que tenia de compañero de clase pero se arrepintió al instante. Los ojos del slytherin estaban directamente enfocados hacia ella, y eso hizo que se mordiera el labio como lo hacía el, pero no se dejó aminorar.

-Exacto, -dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había instaurado en el aula- si quieres te doy mi muestra, para que la tengas de ejemplo del cómo se deben hacer las cosas.- termino con la misma sonrisa maliciosa de su compañera slytherin que ahora la veía con la sonrisa más amplia. Draco para esto también sonrió hacia la castaña, ah como quería besarla en esos momentos.

-¡Já! Gracias- Le respondió Malfoy con un tono sarcástico – pero mejor regálasela a tu amiguito cara-rajada, que me hizo repetir la poción – espeto queriéndola incitar a una discusión – puesto que no sabe ni como revolverla y por cierto, ya debe estar lista- dijo con tono autosuficiente y dándole la espalda al par de "amiguitas nuevas" dejando a la leona un poco molesta por las palabras dirigidas a su amigo, puesto que ya no podía estar enojada como antes con él.

-Mira Hurón-oxigenado uno,- dijo Hermione roja por las imágenes obscenas que se le venían en mente al ver el cuerpo de él… y por la pelea interna que estaba librando _"Tengo que actuar con normalidad"_ se repetía, tratando y logrando reprimir una sonrisa- no insultes a Harry, dos, aunque la prepararas mil veces no conseguirías una como la mía y tres, tu poción que preparaste por segunda vez, se te está quemando- termino con una de sus manos en el pecho como si estuviera dolida y una cara de tristeza falsa, diciéndolo todo con un solo tono, tranquilo.

- Lamento, bueno, no lo hago, pero déjame decirte que te equivocas ratita-de-biblioteca- dijo con tono seductor, que por todos paso desapercibido, pero para ella obviamente no- , ese vapor que sale es porque la poción la hecho para que sea más duradera-dijo con una sonrisa y dejando a Hermione y al resto de la clase con la boca hasta el suelo, solo los aurores sabían cómo lograr ese efecto.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo Hermione con una firmeza envidiable

-¿Apuestas?- dijo el rubio con la ceja alzada y, viendo que la griffindor se quedó callada prosiguió- valla, una leona acobardándose, que lastima- dijo tentando el orgullo de Granger

-Yo jamás me acobardo Malfoy, obviamente no me conoces muy bien- dijo retadora Hermione sorprendiendo a todos, que tenían su mirada en ellos- pero la pregunta es ¿Qué apostamos?

La serpiente avanzo cautelosamente hasta Hermione que no tenía idea de la distancia entre ellos hasta que Malfoy inclino un poco su cabeza hasta su oído y en el momento en que su aliento la rozo, se tensó por completo y sintió todos sus vellos erizarse y algo húmedo en su entrepierna.

-Por supuesto que te conozco muy bien, demasiado- dijo levantando su mano y posándola en su clavícula haciéndola jadear.- Nos vemos a las 9:00 en el aula vacía del primer piso – dijo con voz suave, baja seductora que solo escucharon él y ella por supuesto- te esperare, se puntual- termino rozando el lóbulo de Hermione y eso hizo que le temblaran las rodillas.

-¿Y si pierdes?- susurro quedamente Hermione, empleando la misma táctica que él.

- Hare lo que tú quieras- dijo haciendo temblar perceptiblemente a la castaña y dejándola de nuevo en blanco.

Malfoy termino con una sonrisa maliciosa pero aún no se separaba de los cabellos de la castaña, olía demasiado bien, cuando una fuerza lo jalo con rudeza hacia atrás descolocándolo por unos escasos minutos, pues cuando supo de donde se originó la fuerza lo primero que vio fueron unos cabellos pelirrojos, y eso es información suficiente, pues solo dos en todo el colegio tienen ese color y es imposible que sea el de la hermana de la comadreja, el de ella es más largo y no tiene las manos de un troll. Bueno, eso suponía

-¿Qué sucede comadreja? Creo que además de pobre eres maleducado, o ¿Acaso no sabes que las conversaciones no se deben de interrumpir?- casi la mayoría del salón rio ante este comentario y eso hizo que ron se pusiera más rojo que un tomate y Harry sabía que si no intervenía la cosa se pondría fea así que se escabulló de tanto barullo y llamo al profesor Horace, diciéndole que Malfoy ya había terminado la poción y, ante la aparición de este todos se callaron y siguieron en lo suyo.

Hermione seguía estupefacta ante lo ocurrido anteriormente. Pansy tuvo que jalarla hacia su lugar para no dejarla como boba en medio del aula y no noto que ella estaba con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, Theo y Blaise lo notaron, también Harry y Draco, Ron estaba todavía muy iracundo como para notarlo.

El profesor Horace reviso la poción de Malfoy con ojo calificativo mientras Hermione pensaba en lo que le haría a Malfoy _¿Para qué quiere que valla, que quiere hacerme? _se preguntaba.

Sus divagaciones acabaron al ver el brillo en los ojos de Slughorn, que le siguió de una sonrisa más grande que la del gato en Alicia en el País de las Maravillas

-Señor Malfoy- dijo con emoción inconmensurable- realmente lo felicito, 50 puntos para slytherin- Harry que en ese momento salió de su estupefacción carraspeo la garganta- y 30 para Griffindor- informo como si no fuera la gran cosa-

-¡Pero señor, a Malfoy le dio 50!- reclamo Harry como si fuese el fin del mundo

-Pero tengo entendido que usted hizo que el joven Malfoy repitiera la poción ¿no es así?- Harry asintió de mala gana y volteo con su amigo pelirrojo, cuya compañera era Bullstrode, susurrándole _Joder ahora Malfoy es su preferido_

Slughorn se acercó a Draco, que no quitaba la sonrisa petulante de su rostro, y con un tono bajo le dijo ante la mirada de todos _realmente estoy muy orgulloso, puede hacer muchas cosas si sigue así, no lo dude _

-Muchas Gracias profesor Slughorn-dijo en el mismo tono que su profesor

-De nada muchacho, de nada-dijo con un tono de voz normal y dándole palmadas en el hombro de forma paternal- ¡ahora todos! la clase a terminado-termino dirigiéndose hacia su despacho

Hermione no salía de su estupefacción, ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Enserio? ¿Realmente ha hecho un trabajo mejor que el suyo?

Eso sí que toco su ego y sumándole que perdió la apuesta, ella jamás perdía, _"es un imbécil"_ fue el primer pensamiento que le cruzo en la mente con una sonrisa.

Pansy a su lado, no pareció asombrarse por el resultado, la escucho suspirar

-¿Qué te pidió?- le dijo con aire divertido

Hermione la miro con el ceño fruncido, como si no supiera de lo que hablaba

**-**Hermione es obvio que te pidió algo, si no, no estaría tan feliz y menos con esa sonrisita estúpida que tiene ahora- Hermione volteo en donde estaba Draco y lo vio de nuevo escrutando su cuerpo con la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron y él se mordió su labio inferior, Hermione sintió un calor en su entrepierna, corto el contacto visual y agacho su cabeza para sonreír y que no se diera cuenta Pansy- además -añadió ensanchando su sonrisa por el sonrojo que tenía Hermione, y señalando a Harry y Ron que tenía el ceño fruncido- esos dos no parecen muy contentos- termino con un suspiro

-Oh- respondió Hermione en tono sorprendido, se había olvidado de Harry y Ron por completo. A Ron no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el día, tenía que admitir que si se sentía un poco incomoda por lo que sucedió entre ellos, lo terminaron relativamente bien, ¿Lo sabía Harry? No, no comento nada en el desayuno, estaba segura que si se hubiese enterado le hubiera comentado, o le hubiera preguntado porque.

Pansy observo como el rojo que tenia se convertía en pálido al mencionar a sus amigos, se cruzó de brazos y pregunto

-¿Qué sucede?¿Tan malo es?- pregunto en tono de que sabía más de lo que parecía, pero Hermione no capto, Draco le estaba haciendo mucho daño a Hermione si la tenía así de tonta solo por unas miraditas. Tenía que hablar con el urgentemente, hacerle daño a Hermione le iba a costar muy caro, no solo porque ambos eran chocantes, sino porque su amigo no se tomaba nada enserio, y con Hermione… espera,¡¿ no se supone que Hermione es novia de Ronald Weasley?!

- Eehh… Aa.. No n-nada- titubeo lo que alcanzo a conectar su cerebro a su boca, viendo la expresión de confusión de Pansy, respiro hondo y continuo- No sucede nada Pansy- ella sonrió

Pansy le devolvió la sonrisa involuntariamente, no supo ni como lo hizo, "Por Merlín, Draco se meterá en muchos problemas, si no es que ya lo estaba" pensó.

La clase de pociones termino, todos salieron muy rápido, Hermione se despidió de Pansy, sin embargo ella ni por enterada, Pansy se quedó estática en su lugar hasta que la voz del profesor Slughorn la saco de su ensimismamiento

-Señorita Parkinson le encargo por favor que al guardar sus cosas cierre el aula

-…Claro que si pro.. Profesor- contesto tragando grueso _"Draco es un idiota"_ pensó .

* * *

_LISTO_

_Bien, tengo que disculparme por publicarlo a deshoras, pero aqui esta, la verdad estoy en blanco, pero bueno ¿como ven? espero que el capitulo fuera de su agrado, ¡Hata yo quiero saber que es lo que piensa y que es lo que hará Pansy! hahahahaha y díganme, ¿ansiosos de que sea 30 de Agosto? yo sii, hahahaha, no he leído los libros, y se que eso esta muy mal, pero pronto lo haré, pero bueno, sin mas ni mas, me despido_

_Les mando muchos besos y cariños_

**_Betsy Black_**


	5. Apariencias

**_¡ Hola !_**

_Chicas, chicos, yo sé que lo que quieren hacer es lincharme, pero la verdad estuve full, entre a clases, dos semanas con exámenes de diagnóstico, tener que adaptarme de nuevo al sistema, Un caos, así se describiría mi semana, he estado de buen humor, pero a veces no hay quien me aguante. Me pusieron en el peor grupo del mundo mundial, pero bueno, uno tiene que adaptarse. _

_Si, tuve dos semanas muy difíciles, con un tiempo súper corto, las tareas que me dejaron eran exageradas, y quedaba total y completamente seca, pero una neurona sobrevivió, y aquí esta, el capítulo 5, es un poco corto, estoy apenas ingeniándomelas para el capítulo 6, pero yo se que si puedo._

_**Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews**__: kasai shinju, nathyz18, bellaen3D2, Sobeyda S. Dracul, shavelita90, Farah Herondale, azu23blood, Alice Marie Fray_

_Sin mas ni mas, les dejo, espero que disfruten el capitulo_

_**¡ A leer !**_

* * *

**ANTERIORMENTE **

-Yo jamás me acobardo Malfoy, obviamente no me conoces muy bien  
-Por supuesto que te conozco muy bien, demasiado. Nos vemos a las 9:00 en el aula vacía del primer piso  
-¿Y si pierdes?

Pansy a su lado, no pareció asombrarse por el resultado  
-¿Qué te pidió?

- Eehh… Aa.. No n-nada- titubeo lo que alcanzo a conectar su cerebro a su boca, viendo la expresión de confusión de Pansy, respiro hondo y continuo- No sucede nada Pansy- ella sonrió  
Pansy le devolvió la sonrisa involuntariamente, no supo ni como lo hizo, "Por Merlín, Draco se meterá en muchos problemas, si no es que ya lo estaba" pensó.  
La clase de pociones termino, todos salieron muy rápido, Hermione se despidió de Pansy, sin embargo ella ni por enterada, Pansy se quedó estática en su lugar hasta que la voz del profesor Slughorn la saco de su ensimismamiento  
-Señorita Parkinson le encargo por favor que al guardar sus cosas cierre el aula  
-…Claro que si pro.. Profesor- contesto tragando grueso "Draco es un idiota" pensó.

* * *

Hermione salió del aula de pociones un poco aturdida, ¿Qué acababa de suceder? Bueno, en primer lugar, conoció a una slytherin, la mismísima Pansy Parkinson, la verdad le cayó muy bien, segundo, tenía una ¿cita? No eso se escuchaba demasiado formal, tenía una… apuesta que cumplir, si eso era, con Malfoy jamás se sabe, dudaba que quisiera algo formal con ella, perder su linaje sangre limpia le costaría muy caro. Ante ese pensamiento Hermione se deprimió un poco "Que esperabas Hermione, un romance, valla que eres estúpida", Hermione frunció el ceño y siguió enlistando, tercero, la habían superado, y por mucho, valla pero va a ver que con ella no se juega, cuarto, Harry todavía no sabía que ron y ella habían terminado, ¿Cómo lo tomaría?¿qué le diría? ¿Armaría un escándalo? Obviamente todo Hogwarts se iba a enterar, los chismes corren como el aire.

Aire es lo que necesitaba ahora mismo, estaba ya en el sexto piso pero escucho unos sollozos, se notaba que eran de mujer, así que los siguió y en cuanto vio de quien se trataba soltó todo, dejando que sus cosas cayeran al piso, y corrió con su amiga que estaba desolada, se veía que había pasado algo de gravedad, porque no era muy común que Ginny mostrara sus sentimientos.

-¿Ginny que sucede?- pregunto Hermione alarmada

Ginny levanto el rostro empapado de lágrimas lentamente, y miro a Hermione a los ojos, Hermione del impacto ante a aquella imagen retrocedió un poco, no era la misma Ginny que veía en las clases, lo que estaba viendo ahora eera a alguien vacio, que no le importaba nada.

-¿Qué..que te pasa?¿?Que es lo que tienes, que…?

Las preguntas se le atoraron en la boca cuando Ginny se levantó y la miro hacia abajo

-¿Lo que me pasa?- pregunto con sarcasmo- Lo que me pasa, es que tu maldito amigo Potter me dijo que el y yo jamas hemos tenido algo, que los besos eran correspondidos solamente por un pinche encaprochamiento, y que según el, yo tengo lo mismo- Ginny hizo una pausa para tomar una bocanada de aire y proseguir- el muy pendejo me dijo que lo superara, ¡que iba a ser difícil pero lo iba a lograr!- lo ultimo lo dijo con la voz quebrada- Hermione, no quiero darle el gusto de que me vea así, destrozada, ¡no quiero!-termino tirándose de nuevo al suelo, recargada en la pared agazapada.

Hermione estaba estupefacta, no sabía cómo reaccionar, no creía que todo eso hubiese salido de la boca de Harry Potter, pero si lo pensaba bien, no había estado mucho tiempo con Harry, a veces no más de lo necesario.

Hermione boqueaba como pez en el agua, realmente no tenía palabras, así que solo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente

-¿El muy cabrón te dijo eso? ¿Cómo se atreve? Tu siempre lo apoyaste, jamás lo dejaste, además que parecía que él también se preocupaba por ti, termina diciéndote esas babosadas- Hermione tomo una bocanada de aire, completamente roja e indignada- ¿cómo chingados te dice eso? El muy idiota me va a escuchar, ¿y tú que le contestaste? Supongo que no te quedaste callada verdad

Ginny bajo la cabeza.

-Ginebra ¿Qué le respondiste?-pregunto queriendo ahorcar a Harry en esos momentos

-So… Solamente le dije "De acuerdo" y Salí de la sala común- dijo entre sollozos

Hermione se golpeó la frente con la mano y suspiro cerrando los ojos

-No estuvo mal, saliste con clase, pero como se atreve a decirte eso así como así, ¡No estaban hablando del clima!- Hermione sulfurada-¿además tuvo el descaro de decirte que no iba a ser fácil olvidarlo? No puedo creer que estemos hablando del mismo Harry Potter

-¡Créelo!- exclamo Ginny toda sonrojada y la cara empapada por las lágrimas, que no dejaban de salir- al muy idiota se le han subido los humos porque mato a Voldemort

-Pues alguien tiene que bajarlo de esa nube- Hermione se acercó a Ginny y la abrazo, tratando de darle apoyo y comenzó a sobarla con movimientos rítmicos en la espalda de arriba abajo- y yo ya sé cómo- susurro más para ella que para Ginny, que le correspondió el abrazo, dejando salir todas sus lagrimas

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

Harry Potter, estaba catalogado como el novio perfecto, guapo, alto, cabello sedoso, negro azabache, los ojos verde esmeralda, capitán de quidditch, muy buen cuerpo, héroe de guerra… perfecto, todo conocían esa parte de Harry Potter, que más se puede pedir.

Estaba en su sala común de Griffindor, sentado en el sillón, viendo en dirección al retrato- entrada de la sala común- con los ojos entrecerrados, donde hace unos momentos, una pelirroja, salió con toda la calma del mundo, sin preocupaciones, después de haber puesto fin a lo que tenían, era lo mejor para ella, y para el. No quería reclamos de ella, era mejor estar así, libre, que unido, porque no era su novia, ella desde pequeña se había hecho ilusiones, lo admitía, le dio alas, pero es que, no se iba a negar a sus besos, sus caricias, si cuantas caricias, de las mejores que ha tenido- sonrió rememorando las veces que tenían sexo- su cuerpo, si, por todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se rumoreaba el y ella eran novios, pero hasta ahí, jamás lo hicieron oficial, se quedó en rumores.

Eran ya las 7:00 y no había visto a sus amigos desde la última clase, todos estaban muy extraños, hasta el, le dirigió la palabra a Malfoy, Hermione se convirtió en amiga de Parkinson, Ron estaba muy callado y Ginebra había salido como si nada de la sala común cuando le dijo que se olvidara de él.

Harry echo la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, se levantó, en ese momento entraban Neville y Ronald, este último con una mirada desolada y Neville le decía algo por lo bajo, parecía que lo estaba apoyando en algo porque Ron asentía con la cabeza, al final ellos se chocaron las manos y se dieron un abrazo con palmadas en la espalda.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Ron, Neville- les grito, llamando su atención, ambos lo saludaron y se dirigieron hacia él.

-Que tal Harry- la voz de Ron lucia apagada

-Hola Harry- la voz de Neville era normal, solo con algo de aceptación

- ¿Que hay chicos?- pregunto Harry queriendo salir de dudas mientras ellos se acomodaban en los sillones que había alrededor- ¿Que les sucede?- Neville miro a Ron agrandando los ojos, que estaba agachado, mirando sus manos que estaban cerradas en puño, con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas- ¿Ron?

Ronald le había contado sobre Hermione y el, todo lo sucedido, era uno de sus mejores amigos, tenía plena confianza en él, sabía que lo apoyaría y no lo juzgaría, él era neutral por eso le gustaba desahogarse con Neville, pero con Harry era otro cuento, él era amigo de Hermione, no estaba seguro que lo tomaría bien, él era como su hermana

Ron levanto la cabeza lentamente, abrió la boca, pero la cerro al momento porque un portazo llamo la atención de todos los que estaban en la sala común, dejando entrar a su hermana, con su tez normal, y a Hermione, que parecía que echaba humo por las orejas, se notaba que estaba enojada, jamás la había visto así, no desde que regreso al campamento cuando Voldemort vivía.

Ginny se desahogó con Hermione, estuvieron así un buen rato, quería dormir, así que Hermione le aplico un hechizo para que no pareciera que hubiese estado llorando por horas, y se dirigieron a la sala común. Ella entro primero, no llamo la atención, pero con el portazo que dio Hermione, la vista de todos los que estaban ahí se dirigieron a ellas, Ginny paso a lado de Neville, Ron y Potter, con cara indiferente, si dirigirles la mirada, la pasar por ahí sintió un nudo en la garganta, las lágrimas querían salir, pero no les dio el gusto, por las miradas de Ron y Neville, todavía no se habían enterado, y con paso firme se dirigió a su habitación sin mirar hacia atrás. No se detuvo por nada del mundo aunque sus piernas le temblaban, siguió con la cabeza en alto abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, se hecho en su cama, cerro los doseles y se derrumbó, _"Tendré que aprenderme ese hechizo" _pensó la menor de las Weasley y sin esperar a Hermione, se durmió con la almohada llena de lágrimas.

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

En cuanto cruzo el retrato, Hermione entro hecha furia, y aventó la puerta escuchando las quejas de la Señora Gorda sin prestarles mucha atención, permitió que Ginny pasara porque muy a su pesar sabía que no aguantaría mucho, y que si se derrumbaba todo el plan que tenía en mente, se iba a venir abajo. En cuento Ginny paso enseguida del grupo de Griffindors con los cuales estaba Harry, Hermione se dejó ir y lo primero que pensaba hacer era estampar su mano contra la cara de Harry Potter, pero se detuvo a medio camino, estaba seguro de que eso era lo que él quería, y el muy hijo de puta quería que le hicieran su teatrito, pero ella no estaba para entretenerlo a él.

Ya eran las nueve, así que dirigiéndole una mirada llena de furia, camino hacia las escaleras de las habitaciones, y se metió su habitación que compartía con Ginny, Parvati y Lavender, estas dos últimas no estaban, pero no se escuchaban sollozos ni nada por el estilo, así que se dirigió a la cama de Ginny, que estaba con los doseles cerrados, los abrió un poco y vio a su amiga acostada con marcas de lágrimas en el rostro.

Hermione suspiro, en silencio tomo sus cosas para una ducha y se dispuso a dársela, tenía que estar lista. Ante este pensamiento Hermione sonrió con picardía y se adentró al baño _"Ah valla, el baño se ha convertido en uno de mis lugares preferidos"_

* * *

_**Por cierto, muchas gracias por sus follows:**_

_Alice Marie Fray, AnaNeruda, Astorya, BELEDI CULLEN, Beatrix Malfoy, Blue Uchiha, DakotaRose0, Dani Cullen Swan, Ezbhy23, Jenny Hatake, Juno 01, Lilith Evans Black, MGMalfoy, Sasha2121, Sobeyda S. Dracul, ThoseLionEyes, Tulip Black, Zuruck, Adrmil, alissa-2012, arianna alice malfoy p, azu23blood, bellaen3D2, elfurio, nathyz18, nekomai, shavelita90, solispinillos.m, the neko mode_

_Me encantaria que dejaran un review aqui abajito_

_Muchos cariños, _

_Betsy Black_


	6. En el Aula

**_¡ Hola !_**

_Lo se, lo se, me tarde demasiado, tuve todo el mes de la patada, los primeros exámenes, 3 proyectos, los trabajos del semestre, comenzaran de nuevo, hay no, estuvo pesadísimo, pero bueno excusas sobran._

_Quiero pedirles, encerio, que por favor me dejen un review con su opinión del fic, una critica constructiva, o simplemente un hola, lo que sea._

_Sin mas ni mas los dejo._

* * *

Draco estaba en su habitación, que compartía con Blaise y Theo, ellos dos eran sus amigos, era en los que más confiaba, Pansy era su amiga también, sabía que podía contar con ella para lo que sea, eran ya las ocho y cuarenta, sabía que faltaba poco para la hora que quedo con Hermione, así que lentamente se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la sala común.

Que irónica puede llegar a ser la vida, desde cualquier punto de vista lo que tenían ellos dos era un imposible, jamás en la vida se hubiese visto a un Malfoy con una sangre sucia – una mueca cruzo por el rostro de Draco- ahora ni si quiera podía llamarla así, esa sabelotodo insufrible le pude causar más problemas de lo que parece, solamente se descargaría con ella un poco más.

Aunque pareciese mentira, la otra noche si dijo la verdad, había sido el mejor sexo que había tenido, lo prendía como ninguna otra lo había hecho. Y eso que solamente la sintió, porque no vio mucho que digamos.

Paso por la sala común robando miradas, eso ya era normal para el así que no le tomo importancia, pero una voz lo hizo tensarse

-¿A dónde vas Draco?

Pansy estaba en la sala común leyendo "Corazón de Bruja" pero interrumpió su lectura porque vio a Draco muy concentrado en algo, ya se imaginaba en qué, pero solo quería confirmarlo, estaba segura que jamás lo dirigía en voz alta, si jamás se lo ha dicho a ella dudaba que quisiera compartirlo con los demás, aparte Granger es una sangre sucia, y también es una estúpida, pero una serpiente es capaz de todo por lograr sus objetivos. Lo admitía, lo de la sangre estaba superado, pero simplemente se tuvo que morder la lengua en clase de pociones para no soltarle un insulto, no se podía de la noche a la mañana dejar de discutir y dejar de detestar a la rata de biblioteca, pero viendo el lado positivo de las cosas, no se la paso tan mal, a la sabelotodo le gustaban los mismos temas que a ella, obviamente Pansy era más superficial que ella peor a fin de cuentas, las dos podían hacer buen equipo si se lo proponían, ¡ Hasta podrían llegar a ser amigas! Pero antes tendría que quitarle la careta de inocente que tiene, lo que más detestaba de las personas, es que fueran mojigatas. Pero como lo repetía, lo que una serpiente llega a hacer lo que se propone es increíble. También admitía que sintió lastima por ella, si Granger creía que Draco la iba a tratar como Weasley, que por cierto no le cabía en la cabeza que ella lo estuviera engañando, era algo inverosímil, si se lo hubieran dicho se hubiese muerto de la risa y hubiera tachado de loco al que lo hubiera comentado.

Draco no conto con aquello, jamás pensó que alguien le preguntaría a donde iba, por eso todavía no había volteado, no sabía que rayos decirle a Pansy.

-Hola Pans- dijo Draco al mismo tiempo que se volteaba con la cara relajada, como si no estuviera en un conflicto por dentro, tenía que inventarse algo rápido

- ¿Entonces?- al ver la cara de Draco tuvo que repetir la pregunta-¿A dónde vas?- volvió a preguntar una desesperada Pansy

-¿Yo?- dijo Draco, Pansy le respondió abriendo los ojos demasiado, como esperando a que respondiera rápido- Pues… yo… eh… con Nott a… la biblioteca, ¿Por qué?

- Oh, solo preguntaba- termino con una sonrisa inocente, que era tan falsa como el plástico, pero puesto que Draco estaba apurado no se percató de ese detalle

Y sin más salió de la sala común, dejando a Pansy con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

Hermione salió del baño rápidamente y se vistió con un lindo vestido ligero color rosa coral, no creía que se tardaría tanto en el baño, ¡Ya era tardísimo! vio que Ginny seguía dormida y se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente, _"Yo sé que Harry te ama a Ginny, lástima que sea yo la que tenga que abrirle los ojos"_ pensó con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro

Y así salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y observo que la sala común estaba semivacía, solamente estaban unos cuantos niños de primero y tercero, lo que era extraño, pero le restó importancia y salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Ya estaba mitad del camino en la 4 planta, pero al pasar por la biblioteca algo la detuvo, había alguien dentro y lo sabía porque una luz provenía de ahí, vio el reloj, ya eran las nueve veinte de la noche_, "¡Me va a matar!"_

Hermione estaba corriendo escaleras abajo y siguió así hasta que llego a la puerta acordada. Dejo pasar tiempo para que su respiración se relajara, y así abrió la puerta.

Iba tan agitada que no se dio cuenta de que alguien observo cada uno de sus movimientos.

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

Draco salió de la sala común con paso firme y seguro hacia el primer piso, exactamente al aula que no estaba ocupada, donde habían quedado, llego exactamente a las nueve, una de las cosas que lo caracterizaban era el ser puntual, entre la sociedad de linaje puro, es de muy mal gusto no serlo.

_Pero no puede ser posible, la come libros ya lleva dieciocho minutos tarde, estaba muy buena y todo, pero nadie me ha quedado mal en la hora, ¿qué le sucede?, ¿cree que tiene el lujo de hacerme esperar? Pues se va a topar con pared, porque a mí nadie me deja plantado._

Con este pensamiento, camino del escritorio en donde estaba sentado, hasta la puerta, pero solo dio tres pasos cuando la puerta se abría, dejando entrar a Granger con un vestido muy provocativo a mi parecer, delineaba cada una de sus curvas, y el escote no era muy prominente pero dejaba vislumbrar un buen pecho. Ante este pensamiento, Draco se reprendió mentalmente por andar pensando pendejadas, número uno, Granger casi no llega, dos, no debería usar ese tipo de vertidos, no sabía porque pero le incomodaba que otras personas la vieran así, tan… apetecible, y tres, recibiría su castigo por llegar tarde

-Valla, hasta que la señorita se digna en aparecer- mi voz era completa y totalmente sarcástica, tirándole a cortante- Claro, apuesto que tu libro no te soltaba, oh espera, es al revés -término con una risa sarcástica

Hermione se quedó choqueada, ¿Le había reclamado, o era imaginación suya?, ¿Quién se creía el muy tarado? ¿Qué podía decirle hasta lo que no? Además todo lo que había pasado, lo de Ginny, lo que hizo el idiota de Harry, la ruptura con Ron lo estaba tomando bien, demasiado bien pero si le afectaba, y ahora este venía con saber qué cosas, solo porque llegaba tarde. Pero claro, todos eran iguales, _unos estúpidos sin remedio que creen que siempre obtendrán lo que quieren _

-¿Perdona?- Dijo Draco, con la mano en el pecho con gesto ofendido, parecía como una escena de teatro.

Hermione se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba por la carrera que dio, quería que se la tragara la tierra, ¡Lo había dicho en voz alta! Hoy no era su día, eso lo podía asegurar

-¿Qué escuchaste?- pregunte casi como un susurro, parecía una pregunta boba, pero necesitaba saber qué tanto de la conversación conmigo misma había escuchado.

-¿Tan importante es que no quieres que me entere ratita?- Dijo en tono burlón

-¡Malfoy responde!- La voz de Hermione casi se quiebra, pero logro contenerla, quería llorar, se sentía tan mal, jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable y débil, no desde que Ron los abandono en el campamento

Draco se quedó pasmado, ¿Porque se ponía así? Algo grave le debió de haber sucedido, no por nada estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, y por lo que sabía, Granger no era el tipo de chica que hacia teatritos, por el simple hecho de llamar la atención. Así que con cautela, Draco se acercó renuente a Hermione, ella solamente lo miro desconfiada, no solo porque se habían acostado le tenía toda la confianza del mundo.

-¿Ahora soy Malfoy?- el tono de la voz de Malfoy era libidinoso, pero su cuerpo no parecía que quisiera _eso_.

-Draco…- Su voz fue callada por los labios de él, no lo sabía, pero había ansiado probar de nuevo esos labios, el de abajo más grueso que el superior, era reconfortante, era como si todo el mal día se arreglara con tan solo ese beso.

Hermione siguió el ritmo de Draco, era un beso lleno de deseo, también era pasional, sus leguas bailaban en perfecta sintonía, Hermione succiono el labio inferior del rubio, trato de contenerse pero no pudo, como respuesta obtuvo un ronco jadeo.

Draco jamás pensó que sensaciones así podían existir, era increíble, ni si quiera estaban teniendo sexo y se sentía a reventar, cuando ella succiono mi labio solo pude jadear, se sentía tan bien cuando hacia eso. Después de unos segundos, yo le mordí el labio inferior, y ella gimió, me encantaba ese sonido, me fascinaba, termine el beso lento y la abrace, pasándole rítmicamente una mano por la espalda, tratando de relajarla y tranquilizarla, mi cabeza estaba en el hueco de su cuello y su cabeza, la de ella estaba en el mismo sitio- solamente le ganaba por unos cuatro centímetros –y sentía su aliento, sabía que respiraba agitadamente, jamás había besado a alguien así y tampoco me habían besado de esa manera, era indescriptible el cómo me sentía.

De nuevo con reticencia, sin querer cortar el magnífico momento de silencio que habíamos impuesto, tuve que hablar, por eso la había besado, para tranquilizarla

-¿Qué sucedió?

En ese momento Draco sintió que Hermione temblaba, y unos segundos después su camisa estaba un poco mojada, estaba llorando, y no sabía qué hacer, jamás había servido para consolar, así que solo atino a apretarla más contra sí, y demostrarle que la apoyaba

Hermione no se pudo contener más, simplemente se desmorono con esa pregunta, se escuchaba tan sincera, que comenzó a llorar, sintió cuando él se tensó y justo cuando estuvo a punto de retirarse, el a apretó más, como queriéndole demostrar su apoyo ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía es que la reconfortaba, la hacía sentir tan bien ese abrazo, y en la posición, todo, se sintió como si no estuviera mal, como si el la conociera desde siempre, como si perteneciera ahí. Era increíble la conexión que sentía, las descargas eléctricas que enviaba a su centro cuando su mano recorría su espalda. _La hacía sentir especial_.

-Hermione- cuando Draco dijo su nombre un suspiro involuntario salió de su boca, y termino levantando la cabeza._ Error. _Su mirada estaba llena de deseo, se le veían las pupilas dilatadas. Sintió como la mano de él viajaba hasta su trasero y lo apretó, Hermione jadeo, entonces el la levanto en vilo y la pego a la pared más cercana bruscamente.

En ese momento ella lo beso a él, sentía esa necesidad, era insaciable con eso, jamás se cansaría de sus labios, era tan distintos a los que había probado. No es que tuviera mucha experiencia, tampoco era una puta.

El caso es que Draco era como un refugio privado en donde nadie la iba a encontrar, así era como lo veía ella. Sabía que para él solamente era el juguetito de rato, pero lo que él no sabía era que para ella también lo era.

Draco estaba al mil, toda su sangre estaba acumulada en ese punto bajo, jamás imagino que se podía sentir así, tan vivo, con tanto deseo, ardiente. Granger no lo iba a llevar a nada bueno, de eso estaba seguro._ "Se suponía que te iba a castigar y mira como hemos terminado"_

Draco hizo presión con sus caderas, y como respuesta obtuvo un gemido

-Draco- Suspiró Hermione, Draco gruño, como le gustaba que dijera su nombre y más cuando lo decía con deseo

Hermione no se lo podía creer, hace unos segundos estaba llorando. Parecía que en los brazos del rubio todos sus problemas se esfumaban.

Sintió que tocaba su pierna por toda su extensión con una mano hasta llegar a sus glúteos, y no pudo evitar que un gemido saliera de su garganta. Pero en ese momento el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, los paralizo a los dos

-Bravo- dijo Pansy al entrar, dando aplausos teatrales.

Cuando Draco salió de la sala común, espero unos minutos para seguirlo, tuvo que ser muy sigilosa, cuando vio que se dirigía a un aula supo inmediatamente que no iba con Nott, espero veinte minutos para que alguien pasara por el pasillo, y se esperanzo al ver un que Hermione se acercaba y entraba al mismo lugar que Draco. Tuvo que esperar unos minutos pegada a la puerta, escucho varios gemidos, estaba asqueada ¿Cómo pueden ser tan hipócritas? ¿Odiarse, insultarse y decirse hasta de lo que no frente a todos y besarse, toquetearse y acostarse cuando están solos? ¡Era el colmo!

_No es que yo esté libre de culpa pero…_

Draco volteo hacia Pansy cubriendo a Hermione, le mostro una cara glacial ¡Cómo olvidó lanzar el hechizo a la puerta!

-Pansy que rayos haces aquí

-Te seguí- se limitó a responder y alzo los hombros, restándole importancia

-¿Por qué rayos lo hiciste Pansy?- dijo Draco colérico

Hermione asió el brazo de Draco con fuerza, tenía mucho miedo, jamás se le cruzo que pudieran descubrirle.

Cuando Hermione le tomo del brazo su cólera subió por los cielos, estúpida, porque lo hizo. Se deshizo de su agarre violentamente.

Cuando Draco se deshizo de su agarre Hermione sintió que le estaban lanzando crucios, ¿cómo fregados se le ocurrió que Draco la iba a defender?, ella seguía siendo la sangre sucia, la rata de biblioteca, que _idiota_ había sido.

Pansy contemplo la escena estupefacta, como podía Draco ser así, era un poco hombre, de todo lo que se jactaba ser, era solo eso, era solo la apariencia, la envoltura de un chocolate, la basura, ¿Cómo puede se amiga de ese cretino? ¿Cómo pudo andar babeando por _ese…_?

Pansy se acercó a Malfoy y estampo su mano contra su mejilla, haciéndola enrojecer al instante con un sonido intenso. Lo hizo en parte por la sangre sucia, pero principalmente lo hizo para que él recapacitara, jamás iba a tener a alguien como Granger a su lado, todas se le acercaban por conveniencia. Alguien tenía que bajarlo de esa nube

-Que hipócrita eres Draco Malfoy- Draco no había volteado la cara, Pansy se acercó al oído de él y le susurro- abre los ojos

Hemione estaba estupefacta, con los ojos como platos, no tenía palabras para describir lo que presencio, estaba estática, con lágrimas silenciosas saliéndole a borbotones.

Pansy se quedó parada frente a Draco, esperando alguna palabra de él, pero nada, parecía estatua, justo cuando iba a dar la vuelta sintió una mano tomando su brazo en un agarre fuerte

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?-su voz era carente de emoción, no decía ni transmitía nada, como siempre

-Desde la clase de pociones

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Draco frunciendo el ceño

-Debes de cuidar en donde dejas marca- le contesto Pansy, soltándose de su rudo agarre, como su le quemara- y tú –dijo señalando a Hermione con el dedo, acusadoramente- ¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de engañar a Weasley por Draco, es que no escuchas lo que dicen del él por el colegio? Me dan pena ambos.

Pansy se quedó viendo a ambos por unos segundos, y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la puerta

El cerebro de Hermione trabajaba a mil por hora, ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto? Pero principalmente, ¿Cómo creyó que una serpiente podría cambiar? Siempre seguiría siendo la misma chica ilusa, para todos, pero desde ese momento se prometió a si misma que todo iba a cambiar.

Cuando vio que Pansy estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, rápidamente la halo por un brazo. Se dio cuenta que por eso le hablo en clase, _¿y se creía con derecho de decirnos que le dábamos pena?_

-Por eso lo hiciste- espeto Hermione a Pansy, y ella se en shock, jamás se hubiese esperado que Granger le respondiera. Draco, que se reprendía mentalmente por lo estúpido que se vio zafándose del agarre de Granger, dirigió su atención a ella - Por eso me hablaste en la clase de pociones, solamente para verificar si tenía alguna marca- Pansy se quedó como piedra, pero ¿Qué le iba a decir? Esa era la verdad principalmente, que en el desarrollo de la clase Granger le haya caído muy bien era otra cosa, pero ahora en este momento no sabía que decir, así que decidió quedarse callada

Hermione espero unos segundos y se dirigió a la puerta, quitando a Parkinson del medio. Cuando estuvo a punto de salir le dirigió una mirada de lastima a Pansy

-Aquí no somos los únicos que damos pena

Con esto último, Hermione salió con la mirada en alto, y paso seguro, De esa aula salía una nueva Hermione.

* * *

_Las adoro, muchisimo, no saben cuanto agradezco cada review_

_Les mando muchos cariños..._

_**Betsy Black **_


End file.
